Tough Luck: A Soul Eater fanfiction
by Silvia Phenora
Summary: Note: This fanfiction takes place after the ending of the anime. A young girl has lost everything, but a secret her mother told her may hold the key to turning her upside-down life right again. Follow her adventures as she explores the DWMA. Rated T for some swearing and a little bit of mentioned nudity. No sex scenes. (NOT an OC/Soul Eater character love story.)
1. Chapter 1: Mirror, Mirror, On the Wall

'I'm worrying about it! I'm worrying about it! Worry! Worry! Worry!' - Death the Kid

I sighed, kicking a pebble out of my way.  
I was wandering again, walking down gray stone alley after gray stone alley, except that this time, it was different. I didn't have a place to go back to after venting out my anger, and I sure as hell wasn't going back to school.  
I heard a shout behind me, and I picked up my pace until I was running. I hoped that I wasn't overreacting, that it wasn't one of them. I took a turn and stopped in another alley. This one had street shops. I didn't even bother checking my surroundings further. I just walked my problems off like I always did.

Depressed to say the least, I walked past an antique shop that had some mirrors on display. I stopped suddenly. I wasn't sure why, but I felt like I'd just touched upon the answer to my problems.  
I walked into the shop, still unsure why I was going in. The man at the counter greeted me, and I nodded back, looking distantly at the mirrors. I remembered an old rhyme.  
42, 42, 564, whenever you want to knock on Death's door.  
This was crazy. No way was I trying it. Maybe I was. I glanced around, made sure the guy wasn't looking at me, and breathed on one of the mirrors. I wiped at the mist on the glass with my finger, forming the numbers 42, 42, 564.  
"I must be crazy." I muttered to myself.  
Then, for a brief moment, I thought I saw something flash in the mirror. I got a glimpse of black before the man at the counter spoke.  
"I'd rather you didn't touch the mirrors, young 'un."  
I jumped, whirled around and pressed my back against the mirror, feeling self-conscious.  
"I-I'm sorry, I..wasn't thinking." I stammered, and the man nodded. I glanced over my shoulder at the mirror, but the vision was gone. I must've imagined it. Grief and other overwhelming emotions had made me start seeing things I hoped to see, that's all.  
I ducked my head at the man and walked quickly out.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I wasn't going to update until chapter 3 is done, but I'm putting this story somewhat on hold, so i decided to add chapter two, even though it's not great.

'Do you know where the real hell is hiding? It's inside your head.' - Crona

I ducked behind a bush, looking at what used to be my house. I hoped to run in and grab some stuff before they started demolition, but now I could see his was gonna be more difficult than I had thought. Breaking into my house would make too much noise, and I couldn't very well walk up to the front door and check if it was locked. Not with workers swarming the place. I crouched farther down and chewed a thumbnail while I thought. I realized the scent of the mulch was comforting to me. It reminded me of when we were all together.  
"Hey. Need some help?" There, with a smile and a cocked head, but the self assured look of a bad-boy, was my best friend from my childhood. I call him my best friend because he's the person I knew best and talk to the most, which wasn't often. His name was Jean, and he was someone I could count on to keep a secret.  
"See that house over there?" I pointed to the white-paneled house with the green roof in front of the very bushes I was hiding in. He followed my gaze.  
"Yeah, you mean your house?" We played this game often. I would pretend that I lived with him and had never seen my house before in my life. Because, in truth, his place felt more like home to me.  
"No," I said, shaking my head. "THAT house." I pointed to it again.  
"What about it? It's a nice house."  
"I heard that they're going to demolish it." I heard Jean's sharp intake of breath. We'd expected that it would happen someday, but saying it out loud somehow made it worse.  
"And I need to get inside to grab a few things." I continued, pulling his hand until he was level with me. I looked him straight in the eyes.  
"And I could really use some help. Maybe a certain hero of the town could distract the workers in hard hats?" OK, hero of the town was a bit of a stretch, but he actually was a hero of the cul-de-sac. He often stopped the kids from bullying the weaklings, people like me. And sometimes I got bullied, too, and Jean put a stop to it. I owed him a lot.  
"Got it." He gazed at the workers a bit, his eyes flicking back and forth. I always wondered if he had trained in karate or something. When he has a job to do, he'd become focused in a way he never was otherwise. He was diciplined, ready for anything, and able to see an attack a mile away.  
"Go." He started forward, never taking his eyes off the workers. I ran around the bushes, to the back of the house. There was one person there. As I was contemplating how to get past him, there was a yell from someone in front of the house, and the man walked away to see what the commotion was. I got to the back door and went right, walking along the side of the house until I found my bedroom window. I looked up at it, figuring out if I could jump that high. I didn't have much time, so I went for it, leaping up to catch the edge of the window sill. Hanging onto the edge hurt my fingers, but I used my free hand to pull myself up. I fumbled with the fire escape, finally breaking in. I looked around, grabbed a few things, and jumped back out the window. Unfortunately, the worker was back and yelled at me.  
I ran towards Jean's house, went around the back of it, and finally out into the street again, hiding behind a parked car. About 20 seconds later, Jean joined me, his eyes sparkling.  
"That was fun. Got everything you need?" I nodded. In a split second, I decided that I could tell Jean what I'd been thinking about. He wouldn't think I was crazy, and if he did, well, I was leaving the area anyway. I couldn't stay around here with the police so hyped to get me.  
Long story.


	3. Story being revamped

**Attention dear readers:**

I'm revamping this story, with some changes to the setting and characters. I'll link you guys to the new version when I've posted it.

To keep you interested in the story, here are some sneak peeks.. (will probably be edited slightly for the actual chapters)

"Well, I can get you out of here in no time! You're the new student in Class Crescent Moon, right?"  
I nodded. "Do you teach here?"  
"I used to." She replied, putting a finger to her mouth, seeming to be trying to decide where to go.  
"This way." She said decisevely. "I'm just visiting right now."

He continued, "Crona, could you please show our new student around? She'll be in Class Crescent Moon, of course." He glanced at me.  
Crona smiled at me shyly, ducking his head.  
"Um, sure." I thought the kid looked nervous, but he smiled tentatively and I couldn't help but smile back. The way he smiled, it lit up his face beautifully.


End file.
